Loup solitaire
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus pleure la disparition de Sirius. Mais beaucoup de choses lui rapellent la présence de celui qui avait juré de ne jamais l'abandonner. OS, slash.


**Loup solitaire.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient. Cette histoire contient du slash. Si ce genre de relations vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bonne lecture à ceux qui iront au bout, et merci de laisser une review.

**NdT: **il s'agit de la traduction de la fic « Lone Wolf » de Distempered.

Elle avait toujours été sa préférée. Sirius la regardait toujours après qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que tant de passion et d'émotion puissent venir de cette toile. Il pouvait voir le moindre petit détail, et il respectait la liberté artistique prise.

Remus avait toujours caché son talent à ses amis. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais c'était son passe-temps personnel, son sanctuaire. Quand les jours précédant la pleine lune devenaient insupportables, il s'enfermait loin du monde et peignait. C'est un don qu'il avait depuis l'enfance. Il avait essayé les paysages avec un résultat plus que moyen. Mais il excellait vraiment dans la saisie du monde animal. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'animal en lui, mais toujours est-il qu'il parvenait à voir l'humain dans chaque créature.

C'était le tableau préféré de Sirius. _Loup solitaire_. La ligne du ciel était floue et se mêlait aux rochers. C'était un ciel nocturne qui paraissait vivant ; la lune, dont il n'y avait qu'un croissant, illuminait le tableau entier. Mais la partie qui accrochait le regard, celle qui faisait que Sirius aimait cette peinture, c'était le loup solitaire. Sa tête se dressait vers la gauche et ses yeux jetaient un regard à sa maîtresse, la lune. La créature irradiait de majesté. Elle restait simplement là, sur le rocher, en regardant la lune. Remus avait parfaitement su capter l'essence de l'animal, en particulier ses yeux. Les yeux, avec leur couleur gris acier, laissaient passer un désir absolu. C'était plus que de la faim. N'importe qui pouvait ressentir ce que le loup avait au fond du cœur.

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé la première fois que Remus lui montra la toile. Ses doigts parcoururent le corps du loup pendant un temps, contemplant les yeux affamés. Il resta ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure, littéralement fasciné. Quand il se retourna finalement vers Remus, une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit. Remus sécha la larme qui avait coulé.

- C'est magnifique.

- Tu sais, l'image du loup solitaire est stéréotypée. Les loups sont des animaux très sociables, dit-il en sentant une boule dans sa gorge, ils voyagent en meute et se lient pour la vie.

La boule se transforma bientôt en sanglots de douleur. Il ressentit alors une grande haine envers lui-même. Bien sûr que les loups vivaient en société, mais les loups-garous resteraient toujours seuls.

Sirius prit la main de Remus et se rapprocha de lui. Il le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se calment. Puis il prit le visage de Remus dans ses mains et l'embrassa là où les larmes avaient coulé.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

**Dbdbdbd**

Remus descendit les escaliers du 12 Square Grimmaurd d'un pas pesant vers la chambre qui était -qui avait été- la sienne et celle de Sirius. Il tenait un grand pot de peinture noire. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita un moment ; il n'y était pas entré depuis la mort de Sirius trois jours plus tôt et il n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait de revoir ce qui avait constitué leur univers. Mais il savait qu'il avait un travail à faire.

Il s'arma de courage et ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, sur le mur au dessus du lit. Le simple fait de la regarder, ses yeux le fixant et le raillant, lui rappelait Sirius. La colère et la frustration le traversèrent. Il jeta le contenu du pot de peinture sur le tableau. Le noir, dépourvu de tout sentiment, couvrit la lune, le rocher, le corps du loup, mais les yeux envieux restèrent. Une fureur aveugle domina Remus. Enrageant après le tableau, il l'arracha du mur et le détruisit complètement. Il lacéra la toile et brisa le cadre. Ce n'est que quand le tableau fut entièrement réduit en morceaux qu'il réalisa qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur.

Il s'effondra contre le lit en pleurant. _C'était si injuste !_

Un coup léger retentit à la porte. Remus n'y prêta pas attention et se replia davantage sur lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Severus Snape entra. Il s'assit sur le lit et constata les dégâts.

- Tu savais que ça ne le ramènerait pas, dit-il doucement.

- Bien sûr que non, Severus ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Non.

- Tu pensais que ça serait peut-être plus facile ? Que maintenant j'aurais l'habitude ? Mes parents, Lily et James… Mais c'est toujours aussi dur.

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis que Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il avait connu sa part de décès lui aussi, mais il n'avait jamais pris les choses à un niveau personnel. C'était plus facile comme ça, de se tenir à distance…

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Il tenait un morceau du tableau dans ses mains et le réduisait en lambeaux d'un air absent. Severus le lui retira des mains et elles retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux. Il prit une des mains complètement usées de Remus et commença à suivre les lignes de sa paume du bout des doigts. Remus le rejeta et s'éloigna de lui.

- Je suppose que je devrais apprécier ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu ne peux pas venir ici et ramasser ce qu'il a laissé en partant. Il n'y pas un mois, tu n'éprouvais rien d'autre que du mépris pour lui, et maintenant tu crois que tu peux venir ici et être compatissant envers moi ? Je suis désolé, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Severus secoua la tête et sortit en le regardant une dernière fois. Remus soupira et commença à nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait mis.

**Dbdbdbd**

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour fut l'expérience la plus grisante de la jeune vie de Remus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il ressentait depuis le soir où il avait montré le tableau à Sirius. Quelque chose dans ce baiser n'était pas platonique, mais il n'en était pas certain parce que Sirius avait à nouveau été égal à lui-même le lendemain, plaisantant avec James et lançant des clins d'œil aux filles qui passaient. Mais ce soir-là, Sirius était venu à lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Viens avec moi, Remus. Nous devons parler de quelque chose.

Remus avait dû exercer tout le contrôle possible pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il avait déjà été aussi proche de Sirius, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il sentit une douce chaleur monter de son ventre et pria pour qu'elle ne se manifeste pas tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Ils se rendirent dans les sous-sols de la Cabane Hurlante. Remus inspira profondément et s'assit sur le matelas dans un coin de la chambre. Sirius regarda les escaliers pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, puis il ferma la porte en souriant de façon espiègle.

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Ça n'est pas vraiment important. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et c'est ça qui compte.

Mais avant que Remus ait pu répondre, Sirius l'embrassa, ses lèvres chaudes et pleines sur celles de Remus, bouleversant ses sens. Il glissa dans une extase totale, ne désirant rien d'autre que de poursuivre, de se perdre pour toujours dans ce baiser passionné. Mais quelque chose le retint.

- Sirius, arrête, murmura-t-il en le repoussant. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, pas encore.

Sirius recula en faisant la moue. Remus était sur le point de sauter le pas avec lui, mais il voulait en parler avant de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu comprends dans quoi tu t'engages, et je voulais m'assurer que tout était parfaitement clair.

Sirius leva un sourcil. Un demi-sourire narquois apparut sur son visage avant d'être remplacé par un éclat de rire.

- Je sais ce que tu es, et je n'en ai pas peur.

Ces quelques mots, beaux dans leur simplicité, signifiaient tout pour Remus. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu'il voulait entendre de Sirius.

Á partir de là, ils entamèrent une relation tourbillonnante et voilée de mystère. Remus voulut aller doucement et Sirius ne le brusqua jamais. Ils gardèrent leur relation secrète, si secrète qu'au début leurs amis ne se doutèrent de rien. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'en parler pour pouvoir rester un groupe. Peter les regarda de façon étrange mais finit par l'accepter. Ils étaient les seuls amis qu'il avait, après tout. James fut heureux de l'apprendre. Il avait senti que quelque chose se passerait mais il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Tout devint clair et net. Et Remus fut au Paradis.

**Dbdbdbd**

Un cercueil en acajou était exposé au centre du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il était vide, puisque le corps de Sirius n'avait pas été retrouvé. Les membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents pour le premier, et malheureusement pas le dernier dû à la guerre, enterrement d'un de ses membres. Certains d'entre eux erraient çà et là, refusant d'accepter sa mort parce que tout n'en apparaissait que plus réel. Mais dans un pays où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, la mort était la seule chose de sûr.

Harry Potter était assis stoïquement à côté de la tapisserie montrant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, étaient assis de chaque côté, échangeant des regards inquiets à propos de Harry. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore fit quelques pas en avant pour prononcer quelques mots.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour alléger votre peine. Sirius était une personne sincère et aimante. C'était notre ami à tous et il nous manquera douloureusement. Je vous invite maintenant à vous avancer pour lui présenter vos derniers hommages.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione qui hocha la tête et mit Harry debout. Au début, il refusa de bouger, puis il abandonna et avança avec eux pour se tenir face à son parrain une dernière fois. Il donna l'impression d'accepter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le cercueil. Son coup d'éclat fut surprenant mais pas totalement inattendu.

- C'est ridicule ! Il n'est pas là dedans ! Il est parti ! Putain, il est parti ! Et rien de tout ça ne le ramènera, rien ! cria-t-il. Et vous, vous…n'avez même pas essayé de l'aider ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué !

Il se détacha d'Hermione et se précipita sur Remus avant de lui cracher à la figure. Hermione se lança à sa poursuite avant de lui prendre doucement la main pour le ramener à sa place. Il la repoussa et quitta la pièce. Hermione soupira et fit signe à Ron de la suivre. Ils sortirent du salon pour partir à la recherche de Harry, bientôt suivis par les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Finalement, Remus se retrouva seul avec le cercueil. Il avait apporté une simple rose rouge avec lui et resta debout devant le cercueil, souhaitant que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'il soit vide parce que Sirius n'était pas vraiment mort. Des larmes d'amertume coulèrent avant de tomber sur le cercueil, tâchant de colère sa finition.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser. Mais tu as brisé ta promesse et tu es parti quand même, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, je pensais que tu serais toujours avec moi. J'ai été stupide.

Severus se tenait derrière lui, ne sachant pas si il fallait parler ou pas. Remus lui offrit la possibilité de le faire.

- Tu apparais toujours au bon moment, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas, dit-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas une question. Remus plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs. Il put y lire de la compréhension et peut-être quelque chose de plus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus pour le calmer.

Remus faillit la retirer puis il renonça et se tourna à nouveau vers le cercueil.

- Je te laisse.

Severus ôta sa main et quitta la pièce.

_- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul_.

Remus entendit les mots de Sirius encore et encore dans sa tête, le ramenant à l'ironie du tableau. Il jeta la rose sur le cercueil vide.

- Maintenant je suis seul.


End file.
